


Слепая зона

by Chiisana_Ebi, fandom_All_Avengers_and_MCU_2017



Series: fandom_All_Avengers_and_MCU_2017; 2 lvl: Мини [11]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 18:06:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11606052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiisana_Ebi/pseuds/Chiisana_Ebi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_All_Avengers_and_MCU_2017/pseuds/fandom_All_Avengers_and_MCU_2017
Summary: Стив вдруг понял, что не заметил самого главного...





	Слепая зона

_...«Сейчас я понимаю: одному Господу Богу известно, что во мне тогда замкнуло, и я не убил его — смысл моей жизни, моего существования, смысл всего, что я когда-либо делал и мог бы сделать»..._  
  
Строчки выцветших, слегка пожелтевших страниц размывало. Каждый раз в глазах жгло, словно в них насыпали песка. Жгло безумно. Нещадно.   
  
Заступник всея человечества, защитник сирых и убогих, Стивен Грант Роджерс сам себе в подобные моменты казался редкостным мазохистом. Именно в такие мгновения, в пустоте безликой квартиры, в тишине, нарушаемой лишь мерным тиканьем часов на стене, он позволял глухому отчаянию накрыть с головой, словно толща воды, беспощадно тянущая ко дну барахтающееся тело.   
  
Закрывая глаза, Стив видел Баки. В тот самый момент, когда Барнс в последний раз добровольно отправился в Морозилку. Хотелось сдохнуть от зияющей, страшной и какой-то обреченной пустоты во взгляде. Это воспоминание вытеснило то, преследовавшее долгие годы: когда не удержал, не вытащил, не смог спасти.  
  
На кой черт Стив научился зачитывать триггеры в момент, когда Баки плавал между своими снами и суровой реальностью? Он и сам не сможет сказать зачем. Хотел облегчить участь... Лучшего друга?  
  
Первые попытки найти способ избавить Барнса от «переключателя» оканчивались крахом. Таким оглушительным, что в наступавшей гробовой тишине было громким даже хриплое, сорванное от крика дыхание Солдата... Баки все прекрасно понимал, так он говорил. Но что творилось в потемках его души никто не знал и знать не хотел. Да и кому знать? Свеже-коронованному правителю Ваканды? ООН? Ученым, что раз за разом мучили, исследовали, пробовали? Стиву, который только сейчас осознал, что изменился не только его друг?  
  
Понять бы еще, в какую секунду Роджерс стал таким омерзительно слепым... Что не замечал, не обращал внимания, не понимал. Не понимал, что гложет человека, которого раз за разом заставляли захлебываться в собственных кошмарах, топя в искусственно созданном альтер-эго без малейшего намека на жалость. И если раньше спасением от этого у Баки было обнуление, то теперь он остался наедине со своими страхами и всепоглощающим ужасом. От того, что вспоминалось. От того, что так и не вспомнилось до конца.   
  
И этому всему легендарный человек с приставкой «сверх» позволил благополучно вернуться в криокамеру. Какой из него друг?   
  
Мистер «Не выражайся» сидел в четырех стенах уже третьи сутки и погружался в это дерьмо вместе с Барнсом, проклиная сквозь зубы всех, кто участвовал в проекте Зимнего Солдата, перемежая слова отборной бранью. Роджерс сам выбил Барнсу час на личное время. Еще в первые дни, когда он был признан вменяемым и согласился попытаться найти способ отмены триггеров. Баки делал какие-то заметки, добровольно записывал на камеру что-то вспоминавшееся, преимущественно из далеких сороковых.  
  
Т’Чалла, помнится, говорил, что прочел всего полторы страницы из бумажного дневника. Больше не стал. Счел, почему-то, слишком личным. После этого он не только пересмотрел свое отношение к Барнсу, но и упрямо поджимал губы, стоило лишь ученым покачать головой на вопрос: «Есть ли результат?» И Стив только теперь понимал почему, листая страницу за страницей.  
  
Он будет мудрым правителем, думалось тогда Стиву. Режим Солдата отпускал Баки нехотя и очень медленно. Вот заметки из странных обрывочных воспоминаний записывал Солдат и... Самому Барнсу оставалось только... Перечитать, пытаясь осмыслить воспоминание, подсунутое лениво, медленно, как улитки восстанавливающимися нейронами.  
  
И вот чем это закончилось: неловкой попыткой Баки сказать что-то важное и морозилкой.   
  
Но Стив не слушал и не слышал. Некогда было. У мистера «Справедливость» был целый мир, который надо было спасать. А лучший друг, сколько бы не цеплялся за воспоминания о Баки, остался за бортом. Не потому, что уделял ему мало внимания и заботы. Совсем нет. Просто не представлял какие демоны поселились в душе когда-то жизнерадостного и оптимистичного Джеймса Бьюккенена Барнса.  
  
«Надо взять себя в руки», — думалось Стиву, стоило лишь оторваться от дневника, прочитанного почти до конца. В той, довоенной жизни, Баки был улыбчивым, обходительным с женским полом, с глазами, полными смешинок и обещания какой-нибудь каверзы. Доброй, но шутки. Все, что осталось Стиву — тень улыбки, ослабленной тяжелым взглядом. Тяжелым настолько, что смотреть Баки в глаза слишком долго казалось сродни самоубийству.  
  
_...Вспомнился последний хэндлер... Суровый был мужик, но за все время только он ко мне относился по-человечески. Не срывал злость за свои неудачи, иногда хвалил, иногда поощрял вредностями, от которых ГИДРА тщательно меня изолировала. Например книги. Помню сидел часами с его планшетом, взахлеб читая классику, бульварные романы, научные работы. Все подряд. Забывал после обнуления, но все равно читал, каким-то седьмым чувством со временем ощущая, что помню то или иное место в книге. Ууу, какое у него было лицо, когда спросили, что я так внимательно изучаю. Два часа пудрил мозги тем, что я пытаюсь запомнить почти 50 этажей здания вплоть до каждой балки перекрытия. Нет, то задание я выполнил едва ли за полчаса. Но... Черт, морды у ученых, блеявших, что я должен быть быстро обучаем и мультизадачен... Сейчас это меня знатно утешает. И даже повеселило бы, если бы умел._  
  
Последнее совместное задание с ударной группой почему-то кончилось попойкой. Грандиознейшей попойкой, в которой я был единственным трезвым существом. Мы никогда особо-то и не говорили. А если и говорили, то по делу. Но в тот день Куратор был разговорчив. То ли выпивка сделала свое дело, то ли тот факт, что нашу миссию отложили на несколько дней и он расслабился...  
  
Иногда не поймешь, что подтолкнет в лапы к ГИДРЕ, не поймешь, как люди цепляются за идеалы. Но Брок... Жил ими. Жил ненавистью к Щ.И.Т.у.   
  
И мало кто знает, что Щ.И.Т. отдал приказ о ликвидации человека, которого он любил всю жизнь. Она была военно-полевым хирургом. Куратор говорил, что иногда я напоминал ее там, на старых довоенных фотографиях: смешливая, темноволосая, сероглазая. Слишком справедливая, слишком рациональная и слишком впечатлительная.  
  
«Слишком много в ней было этого «слишком», — вот что он тогда сказал. А потом она пропала без вести. Был полевой госпиталь и нет его. Как и нескольких сотен солдат, которых домой привозили только по частям.   
  
И спустя несколько лет двойных агентов ГИДРЫ в Щ.И.Т.е начал косить неизвестный с кодовым именем «Джек Потрошитель». Потому что их вспарывали от горла до самого паха, выворачивая наизнанку в прямом смысле слова. Агенство, стоявшее на защите человечества, благополучно облапошили, выставив этих ублюдков белыми невинными овечками. И никто даже не представлял, что они волки. В той самой овечьей шкуре.  
  
Хэндлер узнал ее с трудом. Как Стив меня сейчас. Видимо так мало от нее осталось. От прежней. Её убили у него на глазах. И это сделала не ГИДРА, которая приказала взять живым Потрошителя. Это сделали агенты, участвовавшие в совместной операции. Потому что у них был приказ о Ликвидации.   
  
Мне кажется, что он ненавидел и ГИДРУ и Щ.И.Т., но последний все же больше...  
  
Вроде бы Бак просто записывал все, что вспоминал, Солдатом и собой, но легче от этого не становилось. Скорее наваливалось все больше. Баки знал, что его дневник будут читать, но не скрывал ничего. Совсем. Да и что было скрывать?   
  
Заставив себя встать, Роджерс скрипнул зубами, принимая самое важное решение для себя. То, что Джеймс Бьюккенен Барнс для него не просто лучший друг он осознал еще в далеких тридцатых. Но тогда ему грозила психушка стоило заикнуться, а при самом худшем раскладе он мог потерять Баки. Но ни тогда, ни сейчас ничто не мешало Стиву заботиться о нем. Только собственные тараканы.   
  
Аккуратно положив дневник на журнальный столик Роджерс думал о том, что он снова теряет время. Терял с самого момента, что Бак добровольно позволил заморозить себя в криокамере, убегая от реальности.   
  
Больше этого не будет.   
  
Эта странная уверенность пришла из ниоткуда. Словно слепая зона, место столь недоступное, но вдруг оказавшееся прямо перед глазами. И пусть Баки ненавидит его всем сердцем. Передергивается от отвращения и просто проходит мимо. Но Стив скажет. Он прочел дневник, в который Барнс вкладывал не только свои воспоминания, но и, фактически, изливал душу.  
  
И ему, Стиву Роджерсу, было что сказать в ответ на эти откровения.


End file.
